Colección de venganzas
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Todas las noches antes de dormirse, Arya Stark recita todos los nombres que se encuentran en su lista. Después de completar todas sus venganzas, ¿tendrá tiempo para Gendry? Para: Mikah Valyria.


**Colección de venganzas**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "¡Seamos generosos!" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

**Para: **Mikah Valyria.

* * *

><p>Todas las noches antes de cerrar los ojos y soñar con el vacío infinito, Arya recita el nombre de todas las personas que se encuentran en su lista y por ende, desea ver muertas.<p>

En primer lugar se encuentra Joffrey, el culpable de que el enorme espadón _Hielo_ cayera sobre el cuello blanco de su padre y su cabeza rodará sobre las escaleras del gran Septo de Baelor.

Ser Ilyn Payne por haber blandido la espada que terminó con la vida de Eddard de la Casa Stark. El Perro por haber matado a su amigo Mycah, un simple hijo de carnicero que practicaba esgrima con espadas de madera. Amory Lorch quien atacó al grupo de hombres que se dirigía al Norte para vestir de negro y mató a Yoren, quien la llevaría a casa.

Cosquillas por ser un torturador que disfruta con el dolor y las lágrimas ajenas. Polliver por robar su espada _Aguja_, forjada en Invernalia por encargo de su hermano Jon. Raff el Dulce por asesinar a Lommy Manosverdes, al ser incapaz de seguir caminando y convertirse en un tullido inservible para los soldados Lannister.

Los Frey por traicionar y asesinar a su madre y hermano Robb. El cuello de Catelyn fue abierto de lado a lado, para después arrojar su cadáver desnudo al río. El Rey en el Norte fue apuñalado en el corazón y decapitado. No conforme con haber profanado su cuerpo y su moral, los Frey encontraron gracioso coser la cabeza de su lobo _Viento Gris_ a su cuerpo.

«Veremos si les sigue pareciendo gracioso, cuando una cuerda se cierna en torno a su cuello y les quite hasta el último de sus alientos —piensa con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Me vengaré de cada uno de ellos. De todos los Frey, hombres y mujeres, niños y ancianos. Todos por igual.»

Y cómo olvidarse de la Reina Cercei. Arya sueña con rodearle el cuello con las manos hasta hacerle saltar los ojos del rostro. Esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas que a todos hipnotizan. Cercei Lannister es una de las principales culpables de la caída de su familia y Arya no se olvida. Arya de la Casa Stark recuerda y no se detendrá hasta que su colección de venganzas esté completa.

—¿Y luego de que no exista ningún nombre en tu lista? —Gendry le repite la pregunta varias veces hasta que consigue salir de su ensoñación—. Repites los dichosos nombres todas las noches. Pero, ¿qué será de tu vida cuando los hayas asesinado a todos?

—Los Frey son una gran familia.

El comentario burlón no surge el efecto esperado.

—Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero —hace demasiado tiempo que dejaron de lado las cortesías. Después de que Arya haya golpeado varias veces a Gendry, hasta que éste entendiera que no se trataba de ninguna dama—. La única motivación que tienes es acabar con ellos. ¿Y después?

—Buscaré a mis hermanos. Bran y Rickon están vivos. Los vi a través de los ojos de mi loba _Nymeria_. Bran se encuentra en un lugar donde hay mucha nieve y Rickon está con una mujer. Debo encontrarlos y también a mi hermana Sansa. Nunca nos llevamos bien pero no deja de ser mi hermana.

Es la primera vez que dice aquello en voz alta. Gendry no se sorprende en absoluto, ni siquiera cuando comenta que puede introducirse en la piel de Nymeria. Es algo extraño para Arya pero también le permite conocer una realidad distante y casi ajena a la suya.

—¿Tendrás tiempo para mí?

Esa es la pregunta a la cual le huye. No quiere sincerarse con el chico y tampoco con sus sentimientos. No quiere abandonar a Gendry y al mismo tiempo, sabe que lo mejor es separarse para mantenerle a salvo.

—Espérame.

—¿Esperarte para siempre?

—Para siempre —repite haciéndose la idea—. Es una medida de tiempo demasiado extensa. Espérame un par de años.

Es egoísta en su pedido. No puede pretender que Gendry pierda dos años enteros de su vida, con el único objetivo de no renunciar a ella y esperarle después de que sus venganzas hayan terminado. Pero a pesar de todo, desea con todas sus fuerzas que el chico le espere.

—Te esperaré un par de años —se acerca a ella y le observa con algo parecido al cariño que existe entre un hombre y una mujer. Algo desconocido para los dos hasta ese entonces—. Si demoras más de dos años, yo te iré a buscar y no podrás librarte de mí.

Gendry le acaba de hacer una promesa


End file.
